


Angel

by Ihavesocialanxietypleasebenice



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Please stay safe, gay gay homosexual gay, iguess sdgjskdj, panic attack ment, this fic is just pico gushing about keith tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavesocialanxietypleasebenice/pseuds/Ihavesocialanxietypleasebenice
Summary: what the tag said. pico gushing about keith
Relationships: Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Keith(Boyfriend)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO READ ME PLEASE!!!!! ok  
> There's a panic attack mention, beware  
> -english is not my first language so im sorry if there are any mistakes  
> -this is my first post....ever.. in any fanfiction site.......... so pls be gentle,,  
> -this was basically a comfort fic for me bc i was feeling a lil sad, but i liked it so im posting it here! sorry if i tagged anything wrong!!!  
> 

_Keith_ was an angel, truly.

  
The way he smiled at him, so genuinely.

  
The way they slept together, dreaming of each other.

  
The way he got _oh_ so cuddly when they were on his sofa.

  
The way he would boop his nose and laugh.  
His _cute_ laugh...

  
He truly, didn't deserve him  
but he was selfish.

  
He knew, deep down, that the relationship probably wouldn't last.

Even then...

The way Keith calmed him down whenever he had panic attacks, whispering soft _"I love you"s_ , rubbing his back, telling him that everything was fine. 

  
It made him think —albeit for a short while— that maybe he would accept him.  
Maybe.

  
He was really, really, really selfish to have this precious angel all to himself.

 _"His angel"_ , he thought.

...

  
The way he smiled when the sun shined on him,

  
his cap, always tucked neatly behind his ear, working as his halo, always present and, — _dare he say—_ cute.

He's sure it shines too, as bright as his smile.

  
The sweater —that he stole from him— that he always wore, almost 3 sizes larger than him, hiding away his arms, making up for his wings.

  
His cheerful, kind and lovable personality...  
Yep, definetly an angel.

...

  
He was too lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the support waaah!-- i dont think ill answer the comments but i read them all and they make me really happy, thank you!
> 
> ( i may or may not try to write another fanfic, huehue... but depression makes it hard for me to do anything at all asjdkha qwq)


End file.
